Normally, a prior art shifting connection device, as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2a, FIG. 2b, FIG. 2c, and FIG. 2d, comprises a printed circuit board 1, a connector 2, and a plurality of copper conductive strips 3. The connector 2 is disposed on the printed circuit board 1, having a respective lateral side overlapped with each other. There are a number of sockets located in the connector 2. Each conductive copper strip 3 is made with a 90.degree. bend so that an end part may be inserted into each socket and the other end part may be fixed to the printed circuit board 1, respectively. Therefore, once the printed circuit board 1 connects with the disk drive and the connector 2 connects with the main board, an electrical connection is obtained between the disk drive and the main board. It can be seen in FIG. 2b and FIG. 2c that each copper conductive strip 3 is fixed to the printed circuit board 1 at the position 4 by means of soft soldering. Also, it can be understood that substantial time is needed to perform the fixing job, and the printed circuit board 1 may be splashed by the melting tin during the fixing process. In order to protect the printed circuit board 1 from the splashed melting tin, further work has to be done, such as a film of protective material coated on the surfaces of the printed circuit board 1 in advance or cleaning the melting tin out of the printed circuit board afterward. From the manufacture point of view, to build a prior art shifting connection device needs much time and substantial labor so that serious deficiencies may arise, such as high production cost and low economical efficiency.